Last Goodbye
by HBD
Summary: Destiel. Castiel says his last goodbye to Dean. Set after season 6 finale.Slash
1. Chapter 1

Last Good Bye

Dean Winchester sat alone in a dingy hotel room outside of Sioux Falls. He was staring blankly at the TV with bottles of Jack, Jim, and Jose lying at feet and ignoring calls from Bobby and Sam.

Dean wondered to himself how his life ever got this screwed up. Sure, his life had always been fucked up but this latest turn was even worse than the usual shit he dealt with.

"Hello Dean" came the gravely voice of Castiel. He had entered the hotel room without Dean even noticing which caused Castiel some concern. Dean really should be paying more attention to his surroundings.

"What are you doing here?" asked the hunter as he reached for the gun under the pillow.

"Dean, I just came to explain. I wanted to let you know that…" started Castiel.

"Nothing more to say to you, Cas. Your actions said everything," Dean said his voice cold and unforgiving.

"Torturing Doc Visayak, killing a virgin, opening Purgatory, damn it, you took down Sam's wall," with each statement Dean's voice grew louder. With each statement he got closer to Castiel.

"Dean, please let me explain what happened" pleaded Castiel, his blue eyes full of pain.

"No! You could have killed Sam; you could have killed my brother." Deans green eyes were full of anger.

"I had no choice Dean! Crowley would have killed you both. I did this to protect you" Castiel growled.

"No, you did it for yourself! You didn't think about how this would affect any one but yourself!" yelled Dean coming almost nose to nose with Castiel.

"I did everything for you! I killed for you; I died for you twice, I worked with Crowley…" Castiel roared at Dean.

"You trusted Crowley! Why would you, how could you, work with him? Why didn't you trust me enough to help you" interrupted Dean, his voice betraying his anger and hurt.

"There is no one I trust more than you Dean. You were happy with Lisa and Ben…out of the game, out of danger. I didn't want to bother you…" Castiel said to Dean imploringly.

"Bother me? Bother me, how do you think I felt when I found out about the danger you were in? I could have helped you."

"How could you have helped Dean? By fighting Raphael? You would have died in a heartbeat. You forget, Dean, that I am stronger than you, older than you. I have been fighting wars while your ancestors were barely fish out of water" Castiel replied coldly to Dean.

Castiel invaded Dean's personal space and felt the anger radiating from the hunter. "I could have…" Dean started to say.

"You could have trusted me! I am neither evil nor stupid. I asked one thing of you and you refused me. I have done more for you than any other yet you could not give me the one thing I needed" stated Castiel grimly.

Dean looked into the brilliant blue eyes and said "You were like my brother Cas; you should have listened to me."

"You are such a fool, Dean. Did you really think I wanted to be your brother?'' Castiel snarled.

Dean and Castiel glared at each other, each refusing to budge, to forgive. With a suddenness that surprised them both Dean grabbed Castiel and pulled him closer.

This was not a kiss born of love but of anger. Their lips met and battled for domination both men were warriors, each fighting a war, neither willing to admit defeat.

When they finally split apart each man's lips were bruised. Both men were out of breath.

Castiel looked at the face of the man he went to Hell to save. The righteous man looked back at him and finally noticed him as an equal.

Again Dean made the first move, reaching out for Castiel. Castiel moved closer, wanting contact, wanting so much more.

Rough hands of a hunter touched Castiel's face. "How do you think I felt when I found out about the danger you were in? I could have lost you, Cas. I have lost so much; I wouldn't have survived losing you too."

"Everything I did was for you. Everything" Castiel replied before leaning in to kiss Dean.

This kiss was different. This kiss spoke of love, of regret, of the possibility of forgiveness. It was gentler than the first but not by much. Neither of the men wanted, nor needed gentleness.

Dean grabbed a fistful of Castiel's hair trying to pull him closer, to feel him, to taste the essence that made Castiel.

Frantic hands began to move, removing the clothing that got in the way of what they really wanted to feel, each others bare skin.

Dean moaned when Castiel's nimble fingers' touched his bare chest. Cas continued running his hands up and over Dean's shoulders until he came in contact with his own hand print.

Both men groaned at the contact, shivers of need running through their bodies. Desperate for more the two moved closer, Castiel pressing himself against Dean, positioning himself between Dean's thighs.

"God Cas," moaned Dean.

"Not God, Dean, never a God. Just a man,'' Castiel whispered into Dean's ear "who loves you.''

Turning his head Dean looked into the blue eyes of the angel. Castiel returned his gaze and asked "Do you want to stop? I know I am not what you want…"

"No, you are what I need. I need you Cas" Dean said, his raspy voice filled with desire.

Taking a step back Dean moved his hands to his belt and began to remove the last of the barriers between himself and Castiel.

Castiel's breath caught in his throat at the sight of Dean's body. Castiel had rebuilt it when he pulled him from Hell but at the time he failed to appreciate the beauty of his father's creation.

Castiel had no doubt that Dean was his father's finest work. From the sprinkle of freckles across his almost pretty face to the tip of his toes Dean was the definition of perfection.

"Hmm, Cas? You might be a little overdressed" Dean said with a mischievous grin.

"I am sorry, I just" mumbled Castiel. With a smile, Dean reached over to help Castiel remove the rest of his clothing.

When the last of Castiel's clothes had been removed, Dean stood back. He had never realized how much was hidden under that frumpy trench coat.

Castiel's body was flawless, lean, and muscular. The paleness of his skin was emphasized when Dean ran his tanned hands down the length of Castiel's body.

Moaning at the contact, Castiel pulled Dean in for another kiss. Lips met, tongues battled, and both were filled with a desperate need.

Dean's hands moved to Castiel's hips pulling him closer, grinding his groin against him.

Castiel reached down to touch the length of Dean's erection. He felt the heat, the hardness, and wanted more. He started to kneel when Dean stopped him with a look.

Green eyes looked into brilliant blue. They had always been able to communicate without words and this time Castiel told Dean how much he wanted to do this with just a glance.

Castiel kissed Dean's lips tasting the hint of alcohol on the hunter's tongue. Castiel continued to hold Dean's gaze as he slowly began to kneel in front of his hunter. His hands tenderly cupping Dean's cock moving it slowly towards his mouth.

Dean groaned as he felt the heat of Castiel's mouth encircle him. His hands gripped Castiel's hair as Castiel began to move, his tongue stroking him. Dean began to guide Castiel's movements and a low hum came from Castiel's throat which almost sent Dean over the edge.

Castiel enjoyed the sounds of pleasure from his hunter, the delicious, salty taste of Dean filling him with delight. Castiel continued to lick, to suck, to nibble on Dean's cock until Dean cried out with his release.

"Cas, let's move this to the bed," Dean said, his knees weak. "I think I might need to sit down" he continued with a wry grin.

Castiel stood up and together the two took the few steps to the hotel room bed. Castiel grunted when Dean suddenly pushed him onto the bed. Dean leaned in to kiss Castiel's luscious pink lips.

He trailed kisses down Castiel's neck before biting the flesh of Cas's shoulder. Castiel let out a low moan as Dean continued nibbling and kissing down to Castiel's hip bones. His hips bucked when he felt the warmth of Dean's mouth on him, his tongue teasing his tip.

Dean continued to torment Cas until the angel was almost on the brink. Slowly, taking a final taste of Castiel, Dean moved to change positions with Castiel.

Dean took Castiel' fingers into his mouth, mimicking the movements he had been using on his cock. Spreading his legs apart to make room, Dean took Castiel's fingers and placed them at his entrance.

One of Castiel's slender fingers slid into Dean, the warmth and tightness almost overwhelming him. When Dean indicated he was ready he gently inserted another finger and began to move them in response to Dean's movements.

Castiel shifted, positioning himself at Dean's opening. Castiel continued caressing Dean's body as he slowly entered Dean.

"Cas, please, Cas…" moaned Dean as Castiel pushed himself inside. Neither man moved as they adjusted to the feelings that were a mixture of pleasure and pain. "Now, Cas, I need you."

At Dean's word Castiel began to move his hips, plunging into Dean, each stroke taking them closer to orgasm. Within minutes Dean cried out his release, Dean growling Cas's name as he came.

They laid on the bed exhausted and sated. No words were spoken, only an occasional kiss or touch was shared in the darkness while they drifted off to sleep.

The peace achieved in the hotel room was abruptly interrupted by the shrill ringing of the phone.

"What?" Dean yelled into the phone, his head pounding and his body aching.

"Dean, you need to get back here. It's Sam" said Bobby. "He is in bad shape. Hurry"

Over the sound of Bobby's voice Dean could hear Sam's screams.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Castiel asked concerned.

"This is your fault! Sam is losing his mind because of you!" Dean accused Castiel, his fear for his brother overriding any other feeling he had for Castiel.

"Don't talk to me about excuses now Cas" as Castiel tried to reason with Dean. Dean grabbed his clothes and stomped to the bathroom preparing to return to his brother.

Castiel, heart broken, got dressed and quietly left the hotel room realizing that he had said his final goodbye to Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean reached out to touch Castiel's face, the stubble of his day-old beard tickling his fingertips. He gently touched his lips, the softness surprising him again. Castiel slightly opened his mouth, his tongue reaching out to caress Dean's finger.

Dean's green eyes darkened as Castiel gently nibbled on his finger, sucking on it, drawing it into the warmth of his mouth. Dean groaned and pulled Castiel closer for a kiss. He had been aching for this kiss; missing the taste of Castiel.

Dean's calloused hands moved to the edge of Cas's t-shirt. With a quick tug he pulled it over Cas's head and threw it to the floor. He wanted nothing more than to touch Cas's skin again. Dean's hands roamed over Cas's chest, gently flicking his nipples, chuckling when Cas drew in a sharp breath at the contact.

Dean's hands continued moving over Cas's body, with slow strokes that spoke of Dean's desire for contact and comfort. He never again wanted to be separated from his angel, regretting the harsh words that drove away the angel earlier in the year. Dean's hands went to Cas's biceps, feeling the strength disguised by his slight frame. Still grasping his biceps, Dean pulled Castiel in for another kiss; one kiss from Castiel would never be enough.

Castiel broke the kiss, moving his lips to Dean's ear, quietly whispering words of love, of forgiveness. Dean's green eyes glistened with unshed tears as Castiel offered Dean everything he had, everything he was, everything he would ever be.

Castiel trailed kisses down the side of Dean's neck, stopping once to lick his lover's neck, yearning to taste the hunter. Dean ran his hands through Cas's hair, pulling it slightly in response to Castiel biting his neck.

The former angel and hunter moved together towards the bed, an intimate dance of desire. Slowly moving towards the bed, lips locked together, their actions guided by hunger. Dean's hands moved everywhere, wanting to memorize the feel of Cas's body. Dean pushed Castiel down on the bed, his hands going to Cas's belt.

His fingers trembled with excitement, unable to undo the buckle. With a slight smile, Castiel reached down; unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down in one swift movement, exposing his body to Dean's hungry gaze.

Dean saw the beauty of Cas's body and forgot to breathe. God, he would never forgive himself for not believing in him, for abandoning him when he needed him the most.

With a groan, Dean hastily stripped off his clothes, eager to join Castiel on the bed. In his haste to join Castiel, he tripped over his jeans, landing gracelessly onto the bed. For the first time Dean heard Castiel laugh out loud; he stared in amazement at the husky sound, loving the way that Cas's face wrinkled while he laughed.

Dean's answering grin told a story of amusement, of need, and of love. He joined Castiel on the bed, leaning over to kiss his neck. He gently began to suck on Cas's neck wanting to leave his mark on the angel. His hands began to move over Cas's body; his fingertips dancing across Cas's chest to his thighs and back again. His fingers teased and taunted before finally coming to rest on Cas's cock.

Leaning across Cas's body, Dean gently licked Castiel's cock from shaft to tip. Then he slowly repeated the action again and again, trying to drive Castiel to the brink. When Cas groaned and cupped the back of his head, Dean finally took Castiel into his mouth.

Within minutes Cas's hips began to move, the actions pushing his cock further into Dean's warm mouth. With a groan Castiel came, releasing his grip on Dean's hair as the hunter swallowed several times. Dean gently licked Cas clean before moving up to kiss him, sharing the taste with the angel.

Rolling onto his back, Dean laid down next to Castiel, resting his head upon Cas's shoulder. After a few minutes Castiel moved, tenderly pulling Dean onto his chest, entwining his own legs with Dean's bow legged ones.

Dean gazed down into Cas's brilliant blue eyes, reflecting on the idea that this man had seen him at his worst, had felt his betrayal yet still loved him. Accepted him for his faults, knew the darkness in his soul, and yet still wanted him. Awed by such love, Dean began to shake. Cas's eyes expressed his devotion as he reached up to cup Dean's face.

Tears fell from Dean's green eyes as he softly kissed Castiel. The kiss that started as a request for forgiveness soon changed to a kiss of passion as hunger overcame them. Dean shifted positions as Castiel opened himself to Dean, allowing him to get even closer as the kisses deepened.

Before long each of them was ready to move to the next step, their bodies taunt, needing the release of orgasm. Dean moistened his fingers to prepare Castiel for his entrance, his gentle fingers not reflecting his impatience. Controlling his need to be inside Castiel, Dean gently pressed himself into Cas moving slowly, deliberately. With slow strokes Dean moved deeper inside Castiel, their bodies moving together, glistening with sweat.

Each stroke became deeper, moving faster as the movements of Dean's hips brought them closer to release, to their own version of heaven. Dean felt Cas's body tighten, his hands gripping Dean's hips in an attempt to move him even closer. With a groan Dean lost control, immersing himself in his release while calling out Castiel's name.

"Dean! Dean! Rise and shine!" Sam Winchester yelled at his brother from the bathroom door. "Bobby is expecting us by noon."

With a start Dean realized that it had all been a dream; his angel was still missing. Castiel didn't know how deeply Dean regretted his harsh words. Words spoken out of fear for his brother, words that he wanted to take back even as he had watch Castiel walk out the motel room.

Yet his pride kept him silent. Castiel would return within a day or two after giving Dean time to calm down, he always returned, he had never abandoned Dean before so why would that change now. So Dean let Castiel walk out the door without a word; never recognizing the extent of the pain he had caused his lover.

"Dean, get your ass moving!" Sam yelled impatiently. "Jump in the shower while I load the car."

"Shut up Sam!" Dean snarled as he grabbed his clothes and walked to the bathroom. Slamming the door behind him, Dean moved to step into the shower. After taking a long, hot shower Dean wiped the steam off the mirror and gazed at his reflection.

The haggard looking man looking back at him was so different than the man he was in his dreams. The glint in his eyes was gone, the cocky smile missing from his freckled face. At that moment Dean realized he was going after Castiel, if he didn't he would regret it for the rest of his life. Dean hastily threw on his clothes, grabbed his gear, and walked out to the Impala.

"Sam, call Bobby" Dean told his brother as he got into the car. "Change in the plan. I am going to find Cas."


End file.
